bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/A Night On Campus For C-Money: Chapter 9
The Trap We walked outside the Observatory and into the full-blown snow storm. Snow was starting to fall and the wind was really starting to pick up. "Looks like we're going to have to cut through some of the buildings to get back to the gym", I told the girls. "We'll have to cut through the dorms to avoid the weather", Kendra says. Remembering what happened back at the Candy Suxx Dormatory, I told the girls, "Anywhere but the dorms". "What do you suggest?" Hailey asks me. "The Media Center", I told them. "There could be a crowd there and knowing that Lazlow could have went there and told them about what happened back at the Observatory...." "Okay, we'll go through the dorms. Follow my lead", I told them. We then went down the snow-covered path towards one of the other dorms being built. While going down the path, I asked the girls, "You both know that I'm not the killer, right?" "Yes, Clayton. Whoever is the killer is either trying to frame you or trying to tell you something. It's obvious. Don't worry about us not trusting you", Hailey says. "Good then", I told them. After ending the conversation, we made it to the Steve Scott Memorial Dormatory. "Really? Another dorm named after somebody else in the porn business", I pointed out. "Hey, at least we'll be taking shelter from the snow storm", Kendra says. I quickly went up to the door and opened it quite a bit, checking the inside to see if there was anyone in there. I then slowly opened the door and walked right in, followed by the girls. "Close the door", I told them. Once the door was closed, I picked up a flashlight on the nearby workbench. The girls picked up two other flashlights on the workbench. "Follow me and keep quiet", I told the girls as we started making our way through the unfinished building. While walking through the unfinished dorm, I heard a sudden crash behind me as well as both Hailey and Kendra screamed in horror. I turned around and noticed that part of the floor was gone. I quickly ran over to the hole and looked down only to see Kendra and Hailey down there. "ARE YOU GIRLS OKAY?" I yelled down at them. "I'm hurt bad", Kendra says outloud. "My leg. I think it may be broken". "Do you see a ladder anywhere down there? Maybe you girls can climb up or something", I suggested. "Not with her leg that way", Hailey tells me. "We'll look for the stairway and meet you there". "Okay, I'll continue my way through the dorm and look for that stairway", I told them before leaving the hole. "BE CAREFUL", Kendra hollers outside the hole. "ROGER THAT", I hollered back as I continued down the hallway. After finding some signs leading to the stairway, I found that they were blocked by a locked door with a chain and padlock. I should at least shoot the lock off the door, but by doing so I would be wasting ammo that I would need against the killer as well as risking the chance of shooting Hailey and Kendra. I was going to need something to bust the padlock if I was going to get Kendra and Hailey out of there. "They must not be here yet", I told myself. "I'll go look for a crowbar and bust that chain off". With the flashlight in one hand and the revolver in the other, I started looking around for a crowbar somewhere in the dorm. I looked in all the rooms for one on the ground level but couldn't find anything. I then decided to go up to the second floor and look up there as well. I found some steps going upstairs nearby and climbed them up. I started looking through all the rooms on the second floor only to find no crowbar. "Really? Seriously? No crowbar?" I said outloud. Why isn't there a damn crowbar anywhere? I guess I'll have to the Candy Suxx Dorm again and look for a crowbar there. I exit the Steve Scott Dorm through the side-exit and started making my way through the snowstorm to the Candy Suxx Dorm. While on route to the other dorm, I noticed a couple of people making their way towards me. I found a nearby bush, jumped over it and crouched behind it, waiting for the group to pass by. "I'm glad that Lazlow guy told us about that C-Money guy. I never trusted him in the first place", one of them said. "Whatever happened back at the Observatory, I just hope that those girls who were with him are okay", the other guy said. "I doubt it. I think they're dead now". Once they were gone, I quickly ran all the way to the doors of the Candy Suxx Dorm. "So that's how I was locked in", I said while looking at the huge barrel jamming the door knobs. I moved the heavy barrel and then got into the building. With the lights off after my last visit here, I used my flashlight to start looking for a crowbar. "I just hope it's in here somewhere", I said to myself. I then started looking in the rooms for it. I looked in every unfinished dorm room and in the common room on the first floor. Once I couldn't find one on the first floor, I then started looking through the dorms on the second floor. And yet, no sign of a crowbar. "Damn it", I said. Of course, there was one more room that I still yet had to search. I went back to the first floor and then went into the bathroom where the water was still running over the dead girl. "I need to put a towel over her or something. This is just sick", I said outloud. I then noticed a piece of metal over by the wall. I quickly went over to it and picked it up. Sure enough, it was a crowbar but with blood covering the curved part of it. "Damn", I mumbled. If this was the murder weapon for this girl, I just incriminated myself by picking it. But still, I needed to get Kendra and Hailey out of there. With my gun holstered and with the crowbar in hand, I started making my way back to the Steve Scott Dorm. I made sure that I wasn't being followed before I continued back to Hailey and Kendra. Once I got to the Steve Scott Dorm, I made my way back to the locked stairway. I stuck the crowbar inbetween the chain and the padlock, and started maneuvering it around until both of them busted off the door. I then quickly opened the door only to be knocked back by the same guy I shot earlier. "Have a load of this", I said as I pulled out the revolver, but before I could pull the trigger, the killer knocked the gun out of my hands and then pushed me back into something hard, knocking me out. .... I woke up to Hailey and Kendra staring me down, shining a flashlight in my eyes. "Cut that out, it's making me blind", I told them. I quickly sat up and asked them, "Are you two alright? The killer was down there with you two". "We're fine", Hailey says, "but you look like you had your ass handed to you. And where's your gun?" I remembered that the killer knocked my gun out of my hand, so I started looking around for it and couldn't find it. "Damn, he has it now", I told them. "Let's not worry about it now", Kendra says while I'm getting back up to my feet. "Let's get back to the gym. We need to find out what the killer is trying to tell us". Hailey and I then helped Kendra to her feet and started making our way through the dorm. While walking out the building, Kendra handed me the gun and told me, "Just in case". "I don't want to leave you guys unarmed", I told her. "You're going to need it more anyway", Kendra told me. I took the gun and then we left the building. We needed to get to the gym and find out what the next part of the clue had to say. Category:Blog posts